Poison
by Cidinha
Summary: Nunca iria poder tê-lo ao seu lado. Mas ao menos sabia como eram seus lábios. Albafica x El Cid. Contém yaoi.


**Poison**

* * *

El Cid voltava do salão do grande mestre, a mesma expressão levemente irritada de sempre. Passos lentos perfaziam seu caminho, enquanto dirigia-se ao rochedo onde costumava treinar, geralmente era um lugar deserto e tranquilo onde passava horas a fio sozinho pensando.

Chegava ao local, olhando o pôr-do-sol laranja avermelhado que recobria a terra de um dourado único, desviando o olhar do sol para a pedra onde pretendia ficar, observa que ela não estava vazia, uma nuvem de cabelos azulados deslocava-se conforme o vente soprava impregnando o ar com um cheiro adocicado de rosas. Virava as costas para se retirar, sabia que o pisciano preferia ficar só, assim como o próprio capricorniano. Estava à alguns passos quando a voz delicada dele chega aos seus ouvidos.

- Não precisa ir El Cid, já estou me retirando. – Levantava-se uma expressão serena no rosto, enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção onde se encontravam as doze casas. Procurava manter-se o mais longe possível do capricorniano ao se retirar dali. Já estava à uma boa distância do moreno, que agora dirigia-se a ponta do rochedo, quando volta-se encarando as costas do Espanhol, uma curiosidade que crescia em seu interior. – Posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa?

Não chegava a sentar, vira-se para o pisciano parado a alguns passos de si. Um leve toque de curiosidade em seu semblante.

- Sim.

O mais jovem corava um pouco ao dirigir a palavra ao moreno, não era do seu feitio meter-se na vida alheia mas aquela dúvida alocava-se em seu peito há tempos e agora havia a oportunidade perfeita de saná-la.

- Não quero que pareça que me intrometo em sua vida. É só que, bem, você está sempre sozinho. – Atrapalhava-se com as palavras, um rubor subindo ao seu rosto enquanto proferia a pergunta. - E eu sei como estar sozinho é doloroso, mas não tenho opção, não quero ferir as pessoas por isso me afasto delas. Queria entender o porquê de você ser tão sozinho se pode se socializar.

O capricorniano parecia dosar suas palavras demorando um com tempo antes de responder, o que levou o santo de peixes a pensar se não havia ido longe demais com aquela pergunta.

- É porque quando a pessoa da qual você quer estar perto não pode estar ao seu lado. Você não quer estar ao lado de mais ninguém. – O tom de voz era firme, quase indiferente como era típico do espanhol, mas seus olhos estavam firmes no pisciano, enquanto a passos lentos se aproximava dele.

O guardião da décima segunda pesava as palavras de El Cid, tentando imaginar quem seria a pessoa. Levantando o rosto para despedir-se nota que o dourado encontrava-se bem à sua frente, somente a um passo de distância, chegara ali silenciosamente sem o conhecimento de peixes, que sente seu rosto ficar lívido, não podia permitir que ninguém se aproximasse de si, seu sangue era venenoso e por isso ninguém devia sequer aproximar-se dele.

- E-El Cid, meu sangu.. – Enquanto falava procurava se afastar, dando alguns passos para trás. Sua tentativa de fuga é interrompida, um beijo entre urgente e apaixonado calava seus lábios, um forte rubor subia de seu pescoço até seu rosto.

Capricórnio aprofundava o beijo, uma de suas mãos na nuca de Albafica, sentia o calor dos lábios do outro sobre os seus, movendo-se lentamente, quase imperceptivelmente. A urgência dos lábios do espanhol era visível, sabia que o pisciano nunca permitiria algo assim e logo iria embora.

Os olhos arregalados com a audácia do décimo santo, um sentimento quente apoderando-se de seu corpo, nunca havia sentido outros lábios sobre os seus, e apesar de querer se entregar a situação não podia. El Cid iria acabar ferindo-se com seu sangue. Empurra o capricorniano afastando-se dali a passos rápidos, sem se voltar para trás os dedos sobre os lábios como se assim pudesse prolongar a sensação de calor que ali residia.

Ficava olhando o outro se afastar uma sensação de vazio dentro de si, sabia que nunca iria poder ter o pisciano, volta-se para o sol que agora já havia se posto. Ao menos sabia como eram os lábios daquele que amava.

* * *

**Notas:**

- É, fiz essa fic em uns dez minutos se estiver ruim não me matem. :3

- Leu? Deixa um review. Não mata e me deixa muito feliz. *-*


End file.
